Pulling my self together agian
by Don'tkillthetacos
Summary: Summary: Sonic does something horrible to Amy that she will never forget. When she runs into Shadow, he takes her in. He turns into her temporary therapist. Will Amy ever get over what happened? Could Shadow really help? And what about Sonic? How does he feel about Shadow and Amy always hanging out? Read to find out. ShadAmySon.
1. a girl in need

Amy opened her eyes. Night-time, she could tell….but why was she outside? She tried to sit up only to meet with pain and the memory.  
_Flashback: _  
_Amy Rose was enjoying a book of adventure._  
'Now came the dangerous part. I needed the life jackets. Richard Parker's growling was now a deep-'  
"_Hey Ames!"_  
_Amy groaned silently and muttered, "Just when it's getting to the good part," then said aloud, "yes?" Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur, savior of Mobius and the Earth, hero of all time, strolled through the opening. Amy inwardly sighed. She's been in love with him for years, and has known him longer. She couldn't help but smile at him and wait for his beautiful voice to emit from his mouth to her overly-impatient ears._  
"_Do you mind helping me with some boxes," Sonic asked with a smile on his face. He knew the pink hedgehog wouldn't say no but it never hurt to ask._  
"_Sure!"_  
"_Alright! Follow me." then the blue blur rushed off. He then rushed back, realizing that he left someone behind. "Haha! Sorry Ames! I forgot!"He put the petit hedgehog on his back and ran to Mystic Ruins- to Tails's workshop._  
_Amy forgot how great it felt to feel the wind slapping on her face. It's been so long since she's been in his arms, cuddled to his chest and-wait why wasn't she in his arms? Why was she on his back of all places? What does this mean? So many questions rushed into the pink-haired hedgehog about the absentminded gesture. But why should she worry? She was with him, right? He could have asked anyone else but he asked her… that means something…right? She wasn't sure, but she was taken out of her thoughts by Sonic's worried voice._  
"_Hey Amy! You all right," Sonic asked, looking at her as best as he could since she was still on his back._  
"_I didn't realize we stopped. Sorry." Amy said and jumped off his back. She turned to see Tails standing at the door with a sad look on his face._  
"_Do you really have to go Sonic? It's been great since you been here…" Tails said looking as sad as ever._  
_Sonic had been living with Tails for about three years now. The reason, at the time, was that if Eggman (who right now is no where to be found) started trouble, Tails could get the coordinates and sonic could be on his way. It was also a place where the gang could meet to plan, solve problems (like Eggman), and just chill. Sonic finally found a house to put his stuff in considering that he wasn't going to be there, only to sleep. The azure hedgehog was insisting that he was junking up the workshop, but Tails disagreed saying that his workshop is always messy, even before the blue blur came. Sonic still went house-hunting (which he hated because it was boring and the process was excruciatingly slow). He found the perfect house, at the edge of the forest. It was a decent size: not too small, but not too big, which he enjoyed. Now all he had to do was move his stuff… and get past Tails._  
"_It's been fun, buddy, but it's time to let go. And don't worry! It's not like I'm out of your life forever! And I can still come over! Be optimistic, Tails! Don't be pes- pessi- pess-" _  
"_Pessimistic," Tails corrected, still looking down, "okay…if you really have to go… go ahead!" Tails suddenly looked up, smiled at his "big brother", and hugged him._  
_Amy looked at the two sharing brotherly love filled with joy. She gave a longing look. When would she get a loving hug like that? After a few seconds (which felt like hours to Amy), the two broke apart. Sonic turned around to Amy, smiled and winked, and said, "Alright Amy! Let's get these boxes!" And they were off._  
_It only took Sonic about a minute to get most of his stuff over to his new place. He had Amy to bring the fragile items, since Sonic isn't that careful with those kinds of things. As soon as Amy came back to Sonic's place, she was exhausted, so she decided that it might be best to rest before she goes home._  
_Silence._  
_Sonic looked a little uncomfortable with Amy at his house. She might have her crazy fan-girl moment. But she just rested in his huge armchair. _  
"_Amy?" Sonic asked._  
"_Mmhmm," she answered, while closing her eyes, "you have my ears."_  
"_Well…umm." He really didn't know what to say, he just hated the silence._  
_Amy opened one eye lazily and did her best to focus on the hedgehog across from her. "Yes?" she answered, trying to press him forward. Amy then realized something. "How's Sally?"_  
"_What?" Sonic asked. To be honest, he wasn't expecting that question. "Well umm…she's doing…fine…" Sonic gulped. He was a little fearful of what the pink hedgehog would do now that they had opened that can of worms. He knew that Sally and Amy have hated each other since they met, and would do anything to embarrass the other. Sonic really didn't know why they hated each other but did his best to cease their quarreling and try to help them get along. But it wasn't working. He really didn't like that his girlfriend didn't get along with his…umm…friend? So he decided that there was only one decision (that came to mind) that could bring the two together._  
"_Amy?" Sonic asked. He received a drowsy "yes" from his pink companion._  
"_You know how I love Sally?"_  
"_Mmmmmm…hmm"_  
"_And would do ANYTHING for her?"_  
"_Sure"_  
"_Well, I've decided to marry her."_  
_Silence._  
_More Silence._  
_Sonic was getting scared now. If she's not saying anything, is that a bad thing? He didn't know! He doesn't understand women! He was about to repeat what he said until…_  
_Amy burst into laughter, "Marry? You? Sally? Haha! Stop making me laugh! You are NOT marriage material! You couldn't settle down for the world. Hahaha! It will never work." Amy knew that it probably hurt his feelings to say that, but it was the truth! Sonic couldn't marry! Especially _her. _What was he trying to pull? But he looked deadly serious, hurt, and a bit angry.\_  
"_I know what I'm doing, Amy! I thought you would be supportive of me! You always have!"_  
"_NO! You DON'T know what you're doing! And I will support you but…Marry? Ha! No!_  
_Sonic stood up. How could she do this to him? Her little outburst was far too much. "Amy, it's time for you to leave"_  
"_Good, because I was just about to leave anyway!" Amy said as she stoop up and left his house, Sonic following her. "I'm just saying don't come to me crying how she's ruining your life or what-"_  
_SLAP!_  
_Shock covered her face as shock filled his mind, but he couldn't stop. Slap after slap. Punch after punch, Amy falls and lays there defenseless, waiting for her punishment to end._  
_Until, darkness._  
_End Flashback._  
Amy slowly, but painfully, got up and was on her way home. She was thankful for the cover of night, for she did not want to explain her injuries or see if the sunlight would elevate the headache that was slowly turning into a migraine. "_Maybe"_ she thought, "_I went too far, I mean. If he loves her, as much as I hate it, he loves her. But that still doesn't mean he can beat me up! He knows I hate her."_ Amy was so deep in thought she didn't notice the figure up ahead. She probably would have hidden herself if she knew who it was. But, unfortunately, today not being her day, she did know when she ran into him. "Watch where you're going, you- Rose?" Amy looked up at the recognition of her name. "Oh," she said hoping he didn't see her injuries, "hi Shadow."  
Shadow the Hedgehog, a very dark hedgehog in general of his appearance and demeanor, stood in front of the pink hedgehog. She sped-walked around the black and red hedgehog and headed home-  
"Where are you headed so quickly?" Shadow asked. It was more like a statement since Shadow doesn't ask questions.  
"Just home." Amy answered, still looking down, "look, Shadow, it's been a long day and-"  
"What's that on your face?"  
"Nothing. I have to-"  
"Amy, where have you been?"  
"Shopping. Now really-"  
"Let me see your face." Before Amy could protest, Shadow's warm hands were already holding her chin lifting it up. Shadow observed her many bruises. One black eye. A broken nose. One chipped tooth. Blood still running from the edge of her mouth. Hair: a complete disaster. Overall, Amy looked horrible. Shadow had to restrain himself from grimacing, to not hurt the girl's feelings, but it was horrible. "Amy, where have you been?"  
"You know, for a guy who doesn't talk to a lot of people, you sure do ask a lot of quest-""  
"Just. Answer. The. Question"  
"Nowhere."  
"Amy, you and I both know that's a lie. Let's try again. Where have you been?"  
"Well, I-""  
Suddenly, Amy fell to the ground, eyeballs rolling back in her head as eyelids slid close. She fainted. All of the color that was still left in her body, drained, completely vanished to a pasty pale color. Shadow quickly reacted by scooping her delicate body in his arms, before she could hit the ground, and ran to his apartment.  
…


	2. so so sorry

Hi eveybody,

First off, _**I appolgize from the bottom of my**_** heart!**I have been busy testing and doing other crap for schoool and i have been in trouble with my parents. Any who expect the next chapter by the end of the month so please bare with my over worked mind. Also I love all of you for the comments you left and there will be more stories on the way, i can promise you that.

Finnally I don't want to spend to much of your time reading none story so i will try not to do this to much.

Thanks for your reads

Don'tkillthetacos

5/29/13

Again i am so sorry but i am taking a break from fanfiction, so i wont be mad if you stop following cause its going to be a while. If it makes any one feel better i'm on as missnovelette6.

Sorry,

dontkillthetacos


	3. something has to be done

_**Hi guys been sitting on this for a long while and I'm back and better than ever my high school story will happen and i am ready to rock and roll so enjoy.**_

_**disclaimer: sonic and the others do not belong to me they belong to Sega**_

Back with Sonic, he and his fiancé were on their couch. He was in a reclined position with his feet on the couch. Sally was in his lap. At this point she was almost asleep, when she heard him breathe heavily. She straightened a little, and turned so she could look him in his eyes. " Sonic, what's wrong?" He looked down at her like he was debating whether or not he should tell her or not. "Nothing." he said simply. She turned back around and sat in his lap again, and sighed. "You know we are getting married, we need to start talking to each other than it was Sonic's turn to sigh, "Do you really want to know what wrong?" She nodded her head and took his hand, "Yes, I really would." Sonic scratched behind his ear and finally gave.

"Well, you know how I moved all this stuff to this house today, right?" Sally brought her eyebrows together in confusion 'What does this have to do with anything' she thought. But she said "Right." "Well Amy was here helping me with all the fragile stuff." The brown squirrel shoot up and stared at her cobalt mate. "You said that you weren't going to see her anymore." I shook his head, "I needed help and you were busy." He insisted. She turned around and pouted. "Besides it wouldn't have been right just to not tell her I'm getting married, and never see her again." Sally rolled her eyes, she never really liked Amy Rose. She always seemed to be after her man. She had to bite back a curse whenever she was mentioned. "Continue." she said with her voice flat of emotion. "Well, when she came here I told her about us." She smiled and thought, 'good that would have ruffled her feathers.' But she said in a sympathetic voice, " What happened then?" He sighed, " She didn't think it was a good idea." Sally shrugged, "So what does she know about us? She didn't even know that we've been dating for the past 2 years."

"When she said that I got...mad." She looked at him with confusion, "How mad?" she ask, sensing that he did something that she would have to clean up. "Well, I lost my temper, and kinda beat on her." Sally gasped, she knew she had to keep this under wraps or else the soon-to-be king might not be respected. "Well, what happened, where is she now?" He sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know." Sally jumped up "What!" How could you not make sure that she didn't go around and ruin your name..err...I mean... make sure she was okay." She tried to keep up the sympathetic face for him, but if this got out she wasn't sure what would happen. " I don't know, I was mad, ...I...I." Then he sighed "I just wanted get away from what I had done." Sally pondered this, "Well, why don't we go over to her home to apologize." Sonic gave her a look. "Really?" It wasn't like her to exactly care about Amy or her feelings. "Sure, I mean if you sincerely apologize I'm sure she'll forgive you." He smiled, "Really? You think?" She nodded, " This will be a good foundation for a clean break ." With that the couple got up and walked to the pink hedgehogs house.

Unfortunately, the female in question was at Shadows house she was still unconscious . Shadow, whose patience was wearing thin with wait to find out what happen, was close to waking her and starting an interrogation. He'd already bandaged her up and was surprise there was no broken bone or other serious injuries. Then again, she looked almost peaceful to him. She reminded him of a little of Maria. As soon as he thought of this he felt saddened. If only he had been able to save her. Now here was this girl, similar to her in so many ways, yet infinitely different. He's finding himself helping her when he found her on the street. '_Why?' _He didn't know exactly, but could decided to deduce it to her being similar to Maria, and stopped thinking about it.

Amy stirred and opened her eyes. Well tried to anyway they were still somewhat swollen and groaned. She tried to sit up, "I wouldn't suggest you do that, Rose." She sat up anyway. "Shadow?" she croaked, her voice sounded soft and whispery, "Is that you." He looked somewhat annoyed. "Yes, Rose, it's me. Now I believe you owe me an explanation of your injuries." She sighed and held her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said sadly. He rolled his eyes, " I'll be the judge of that." She looked down _'Where do I begin' _she wondered. She started at Tail's workshop and ended in the present. "And so...yeah that's what happen."

"Rose you have to bring him to justice, it's not right for him to do that for you." She started to tear up. "I don't want him to get in trouble though." Shadow stood firm on his position, "Rose, I don't think it would be wise to just brush this under the rug." She tried to persuade him to her point of view, but couldn't. It seemed the more she tried the more annoyed he seemed to become. Finally he dismissed himself into the kitchen claiming he needed to get her something to eat. When he returned to her, he had a ham and cheese sandwich on white with a glass of water. "I don't have much, because I don't need to refuel as much as you do. You should eat that, I don't want you to faint from hunger." She nodded. "Thank you, Shadow." She ate in little bites. Shadow excused himself again, and left Amy in thought._ 'Why don't I want him to pay for what he did?'_ She wondered why she was being so forgiving. Besides saving her, he has given her no other reason to stay true to him. Soon, Shadow came back with a pillow and a blanket. She gave him a questioning look. He rolled his eyes "It's late and I don't think your up to moving yet so you'll stay here tonight." She nodded and took the bedding and laid down on the couch. Shadow sat back down in the chair. As he started to drift off he thought one thought _'Why did I get involved?'_

_**Soooo thanks for bearing with me, I'll update more often now and lets hope writers block won't come back too soon.** _


End file.
